


Like wildfire

by Deputychairman



Series: Incendiary materials in war [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, Fuckbuddies, M/M, because we all know that calling someone buddy, doesn't mean they are just your buddy, when casual sex isn't casual at all, with added feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/pseuds/Deputychairman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other people, apparently, have been talking to Finn about him. He ought to be flattered, because it seems that he comes recommended by his co-workers. <em>You should fuck Poe Dameron,</em> they say. <em>Everyone’s slept with him - he’s great in bed, he’ll make you breakfast, and he won’t make it weird afterwards!</em></p><p>Which is absolutely a service he can offer Finn. He can. He’s an adult and he’s going to have to, because if he <em>wasn’t</em> offering that, he should have said so up front and not let Finn come back to his room on false pretences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like wildfire

Poe really should have said no to this.

He should have said, _thanks anyway, buddy, but these things can get complicated, you know?_ Put a friendly hand on his shoulder, _I am really flattered you’d think of me, but I’m gonna pass._ Been the adult here.

Just because Finn has been going through the Resistance like wildfire doesn’t mean Poe has to be this easy - he _used_ to be this easy, in his twenties he was definitely this easy. He said yes to pretty much everyone who asked, and a lot of people asked. Which is how he knows that it’s not always as simple as Finn thinks it is.

You can go to bed with everyone you know - and again, Poe isn’t judging, because he has been there, he has done that - but however kind you try to be, however careful of other people’s feelings you think you’re being, eventually there’s going to be someone who gets trampled.

Which Poe learned the hard way, that night on Hos that ended with Keron not looking at him, scrubbing at his eyes and telling Poe it wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t do this any more. Because it turned out that what Poe thought was just some fun between two people who liked each other and wanted to get off was actually something completely different to Keron. To Keron it was jealousy and wondering if he would call, when they would next see each other, if that joke he made without thinking about it meant something when he knew it didn’t.

And Poe really hadn’t known until Keron said no to him, that he wasn’t going to do this any more because he just couldn’t. It was all or nothing, and Keron had looked at him with a funny twist of a smile on his face and said, y _ou’ve been honest with me right from the start and I know you aren’t offering it all, so. This is where I have to walk away._

Which makes it ironic, really, that Poe finds himself in this position now.

 

He should have been the person to say no, but when push came to shove he obviously wasn’t as smart as he liked to think he was.

 

And having said yes, this isn’t how it should be going. Poe should be the one running the show: he’s older, and almost certainly has more experience, and he knows how to make this memorable for someone. That’s what he ought to be doing - he should be treating this like an audition so that Finn will want to do it again. He ought to have slowed things down, shown Finn how good it can be if you take your time, taken him apart with his hands and mouth before he even considered letting Finn fuck him.

But it turns out he can’t resist the temptation of being offered _almost_ what he wants.

He’s spent a month watching Finn smile at pilots, at mechanics, at medics, at ground staff, at the catering team - everybody on the base is fair game for Finn’s smiles. Unsurprisingly, Finn’s smiles have been pretty successful, and in that month Poe has had plenty of opportunities to see Finn slip away from the mess hall or the pilot’s lounge or the rec room with someone’s arm around his waist or someone’s hand in his. As well as all branches of the Resistance, there have been men, women and everything in between, and word on the base is that they should form an orderly queue. Whatever Finn is offering (and Poe doesn’t ask, he is better than that, he has never asked) it is very much in demand.

He has sat down at a table with Red Squadron and heard, “Wow. Just, wow. It was amazing - no, really, you think he’s hot now, wait till you see him naked, it’s like a religious experience. I thought I might have to show him the ropes but no way, he knows exactly what to do - doesn’t he, Poe?”

“Who?” he’d asked, even though he knew.

“Your boy Finn,” said Larz through a mouthful of eggs.

“I don’t know,” Poe said. “He’s not my boy.”

“You’ve never slept with him? Seriously?” Several disbelieving faces turn to him.

Poe shakes his head and drank caf even though it burns his mouth. He’s pretty sure he’s acting convincingly natural, not giving anything away. He’s always been good at that.

“Well, you should, man! You know, right before we did it, he - ”

Poe cuts him off there. “Too early for this, buddy. I need at least another whole cup of caf before I can handle the details of your night of passion.”

And because Poe is a commander, the kid leaps up to get him one. Poe doesn’t stay to drink it though: he claps him on the shoulder and says with a wink, “Gotta go, you’re making me jealous, kid.”

That sounded to him like the sort of thing he ought to say. Casual, light. If he _says_ he’s jealous, no one will actually think he’s jealous.

 

Other people have asked him about Finn, as if he has some kind of prior claim and they need Poe’s permission to buy Finn a drink and see if he’s interested. And every time, every single time, Poe has told them the only guy they should be asking is Finn himself.

“I don’t know, pal,” he tells Jini from maintenance. “You’d have to ask him yourself.”

“And you - wouldn’t mind, or anything?” she asks, biting her lip.

“Hey, why would I mind?” he’d told her, and like everyone else she was too polite to give him an answer.

He wonders now if it might have been better if someone had forgotten their manners and told him.

 

Other people, apparently, have been talking to Finn about him. He ought to be flattered, because it seems that he comes recommended by his co-workers. _You should fuck Poe Dameron,_ they say. _Everyone’s slept with him - he’s great in bed, he’ll make you breakfast, and he won’t make it weird afterwards!_

Which is absolutely a service he can offer Finn. He can. He’s an adult and he’s going to have to, because if he _wasn’t_ offering that, he should have said so up front and not let Finn come back to his room on false pretences.

Finn had smiled at him - but then Finn always smiled at him, because they were friends, and friends smile at each other, right? Finn had leaned in a bit closer than usual, close enough to remind Poe how nice he smells.

And Finn said, “Poe, can I ask you a question?”

Poe Dameron is 32 years old and he has been around the block: he knows when somebody is trying to seduce him. So he has no excuse, none at all, for the way he smiles back and lets Finn lean in and says, “Sure, buddy. Anything you like.”

Now he knows first hand that Finn’s flirting is simple but deadly. Finn reaches out and puts a hand on his arm.

“Would you like to come to bed with me? I’d really like to,” Finn says to him, and that was all it took for all his hard won caution to go up in flames.

“Hell yes,” Poe says, because he never did know what was good for him.

 

And now here he is: sprawled face down in his own unmade bed, Finn’s hands hard on his raised hips, Finn’s knees pushing his thighs apart and Finn’s cock thick and deep inside him.

Finn is fucking him hard and slow, just how he likes it, and all he can do is pant into the pillow and take it. It feels like a long time since he last gave it all up like this, just put himself in someone else’s hands and let them do whatever they wanted with him.

What Finn wanted, it turned out, was to push him up against the wall and kiss him senseless. And when he was dizzy with the slick slide of their mouths together, Finn wanted to pull him out of his clothes - first his shirt, to press kisses down his chest and scrape his nails over his nipples until Poe was gasping, and then his pants, to squeeze his ass and stroke his erection through his underwear. And then what Finn wanted to do was walk him backwards and tumble him onto the bed, spread his legs and press hot kisses up the sensitive skin of Poe’s inner thighs until he was trembling with it.

“Wow. You’re lovely,” Finn murmurs as he pulls Poe’s underwear down and off, kisses his stomach, and Poe’s breath hitches. He feels hot all over. His breath is coming fast and shallow, like there’s no air.

When Finn flips him over on his belly to slick him up and fuck him, Poe buries his face in the pillow and lets him do it. Everyone he didn’t ask was absolutely right: Finn knows exactly what he’s doing. He knows what he’s doing, and he keeps whispering beautiful filthy things in Poe’s ear and Poe can’t say anything at all back. He wants to, but there’s nothing he could possibly say that wouldn’t ruin this, and that wouldn’t be fair.

Finn spreads Poe open with strong fingers and works the slick into him until he’s writhing against the sheets and gasping, “Now, c’mon, Finn do it now - Finn, ah, please -”

“Yeah?” asks Finn, and Poe says “Yeah now, I need - ” but Finn knows what he needs.

Finn presses in, one smooth forceful stroke and he’s in. All his weight comes down on Poe’s back for a moment and it feels good, to be outweighed, held down. Finn barely rocks into him at first and then he’s getting his knees under him and coaxing Poe to do the same, and Poe lets him. He’s losing it here, he’s just going to let Finn do it however he wants, and when Finn’s hands come down to hold his where he’s braced against the bed he gasps.

“Okay?” Finn asks him. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s good, it’s, it’s good,” Poe lies. Or he lies preemptively: Finn isn’t hurting him now, but he will later, because that’s what happens. That’s what’s going to happen, because Poe knew better and now he’s doing it anyway.

“Keep going, that’s so good,” Poe manages. “You’re - yeah, yeah, ah- ”

So Finn keeps going, keeps fucking him with those deep, deep strokes that are setting him alight from the inside. It might be the way Finn holds his hands that wrecks Poe the most though.

He doesn’t even try to fight it when he feels orgasm building. It seems like all he can do right now, pay Finn the most sincere compliment of coming just from being fucked, when Finn is making all this effort to fuck him so well. If he isn’t contributing anything to the experience except moaning at how good it is and bracing himself to take it, the least he can do is show his appreciation when he comes.

As climax catches him and sets all his nerves on fire, Poe is dimly aware that he’s making a lot of noise but he really can’t manage to care. That’s his voice crying out for anybody to hear, as he shakes in Finn’s arms, Finn’s cock so hard and so deep inside him.

Finn is saying, “Yeah, yeah, go on, oh that’s - ” and then he’s pushing Poe flat on his face as his hips speed up and then he’s gasping and panting in Poe’s ear as he jerks and comes.

 

When Finn gets up, Poe drags himself up to sitting and pulls the sheet over his lap. He lets himself watch as Finn gets dressed, because honestly, what difference does it make now?

Finn grins at him when he catches him watching, makes a little show of flexing his muscles as he pulls his shirt on and then laughs at himself. He’s _adorable_. Poe is in agony.

Poe wants him to stay so badly it’s almost painful. If he asked, he thinks Finn would probably say yes and that’s exactly why he isn’t going to ask.

 

“Hey, thanks,” Finn says before he leaves. “That was great. That was really great.”

Poe can’t remember the last time anyone thanked him for sex. He’s still sitting on his bed, naked except for the sheet wrapped around him. He hasn’t cleaned up at all yet. He’s thinking he might not bother.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was.” Poe says, running a hand through his hair. He doesn’t say, _we should do it again sometime._ Nobody says that, right? At least not anybody who knows what’s good for them.

Finn pauses and looks at him as if he’s working something out.

“Are you - ” he begins, then he steps back to the bed and leans in to kiss Poe, slow and sweet, his hands in Poe’s hair. When he pulls away he says, “Listen, Poe, what do you think - can we do this again? I’d really like that. I don’t know if you do that, but if you do, I’d be interested.”

Poe leans against the wall and knows he ought to say no. He should walk away while he can, be the adult here: he might survive being taken to bed by Finn once, but to do it again would just be suicidal. People think he’s a risk taker, but his risks in the air are actually very closely calculated. He’d be dead a hundred times over if they weren’t.

This, though? What he feels for Finn is a wildfire: it can’t be controlled, and there’s no calculating where it will take him. Putting his hand in once was stupid enough; doing it again would just be masochism. He’s in way over his head where Finn is concerned and there’s no way can he contain this. He’ll crash and burn, go down in flames, everything a pilot fears the most.

What the hell, Poe thinks. We’ve crashed once already and it wasn’t so bad.

“Yeah, sure,” he hears himself say. “Any time you like, buddy.”

At the door, Finn grins at him and in spite of himself Poe feels his heart leap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, when you are trying to write something with PLOT, the best way to do that is stop writing it and write porn instead. I'll let you know if it works, but here, have the porn anyway, with thanks to our Lord and Saviour Carrie Fisher for her advice to Daisy Ridley to "not go through the crew like wildfire".
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://deputychairman.tumblr.com/) for sci fi franchise feelings and deeply committed objectification of Oscar Isaac. I think it's what he would want.


End file.
